


Ride

by pkg4mumtown



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Wick makes a small appearance, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: From a Tumblr request: "Sex on a motorcycle. Probably stationary but if John Wick can fuck and ride a motorcycle at the same time good for him"





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This request was so HARD and I honestly didn’t think it was going to be that bad. I have no experience on two-wheeled motor vehicles, so I really appreciated the challenge. The beginning is kinda random because my brain always wants some semblance of a plot. So yea, it’s kinda bad but I tried.

I sat, curled on the couch and reading, like I normally spend my free time when John is gone for days at a time. I was so ingrained in the book that I didn’t register the flash of my screen and a buzz from an incoming text. Ten minutes later, I finished the chapter I had been reading and set the book down to stretch. My phone let out a constant buzzing on the coffee table, flashing John’s name and a picture I had taken of him and his pitbull. I was overjoyed at the thought of talking to him, but he had told me his job wouldn’t be over for another couple days, so I was immediately worried.

“John?” I answered.

“Hey, sweetheart, are you busy?” he asked hopefully. I could hear his car rumbling in the background, letting me know he was driving.

“I’m never too busy for you, you know that. I was just reading with the dog, he misses you,” I smiled, scratching the top of the dog’s head. I tapped the speaker button and held it up to his muzzle, “Say ‘hi’ to dad.”

He sniffed the phone, his ears perking up when John spoke, “Are you being good, dog?”

I always laughed when he spoke to the dog as if it were a person. His whole body broke out in an excited wiggle at John’s question, “You just made him extremely excited _and_ now my phone is covered in slobber. You know, you can’t keep calling him ‘dog’ forever, John.”

“I already proposed to call him—”

“If you say ‘dee-oh-gee’ again, I will shave your head in your sleep,” I threatened. He chuckled at the threat, his throaty laugh like music to my ears.

“ _Anyway,_ I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? I’ll be home in an hour,” he asked.

“You got done early?”

“Yea,” he answered plainly, not enjoying going into detail about his jobs.

“Where'd you have in mind?” I asked, chewing my lip in thought.

“Anywhere, just not a fancy place.”

I knitted my brows together at the odd request, “Why’s that?”

“Thought we could take the bike out for a bit. We haven’t gone for a ride in a while, and I know how much you love it _and_ the leather,” he revealed, a smirk evident in his tone of voice.

“Sounds good, I’ll have some suggestions when you come home,” I replied, bouncing in excitement on the couch.

“See you soon, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

We hung up and I ran to the bathroom to start getting ready. I took a quick shower and stood in our closet, mulling over what to wear tonight. I decided to stay on the comfortable side, knowing John liked to unwind after a job. I chose slim, dark jeans and a decently low v-neck t-shirt. I finished getting ready, except for boots and a jacket. All of our riding gear was in the garage as it tended to get dirty. I even combed through my hair, before realizing it wouldn’t matter too much after the helmet had words with it.

I sat on the couch, not having to wait too long before John opened the front door, immediately being greeted by the dog. I met him part way, silently inspecting his face and exposed skin for injuries. He smiled lovingly at me, immediately enveloping me in his warm embrace and kissing my forehead. I raised myself on my toes, meeting his lips and kissing him like I hadn’t seen him in months.

I scrunched my nose as I felt something hard press into my hip, “That your gun, or are you just happy to see me?”

I gave him a teasing smile, but he kept his face emotionless and looked down. He opened his suit jacket slightly, “It’s my gun.” He let a smile creep onto his face as I laughed, already knowing what it was.

I weaved my arms around his shoulders, resting them on his neck. “Are you injured at all?” I asked while brushing my lips across his beard.

“I’m fine, Y/N,” he reassured me, taking my bottom lip between his lips and teasing it with his teeth. He bent his knees slightly, grasping under my ass with his hands and lifting me. I immediately wrapped my legs around him, freezing when he let out a grunt.

I pulled my face back, watching him try and hide a grimace, “Put me down, you fucking liar.”

He huffed in annoyance, dropping my legs so I could touch the floor again. I tugged his dress shirt out of his pants, lifting it and seeing an angry bruise along his side. He tugged my hand away, letting the shirt fall back into place. He brought my palm to his cheek, gently rubbing against my hand.

“I’m okay,” he reassured me, “I’m gonna go get dressed.” He pressed a chaste kiss against my lips before disappearing.

When John came back, he was wearing jeans and a Henley, his hair free of the gel he used to slick his hair back on jobs. After saying bye to the dog, we headed into the garage and quickly put our boots and jackets on. When I faced him again, his head was already covered by his helmet and he was handing me mine. I poked his nose through the open visor, knowing he was smiling by the way his eyes crinkled even though I couldn’t see his mouth. I secured my own helmet and watched him rock the motorcycle off of its center stand.

I loved watching him set up before I got on behind him, something he knew all too well. Just as the suspension had stopped bouncing from the drop caused by the center stand, he threw his leg over the motorcycle. He turned his helmeted head towards me and caught my gaze as he straddled the bike. He started the bike moments later and revved the engine, all while continuing to look my way.

I jumped out of my skin as I heard his gruff voice over the speakers in the helmet, “Are you gonna stand there all night, or…?”

“I was enjoying the view,” I replied, sitting on the back of the bike and wrapping my arms around his brown, leather jacket. I tried to hold him firmly without putting too much pressure on his bruise.

Dinner was relaxing, having chosen a small diner that we discovered near the beginning of our relationship. I studied his face as we talked but if he noticed, he didn’t call me out on it. I always forgot how much I missed him and worried about him when he was gone. We cruised around the city for a while after, enjoying the sense of freedom that came with riding. There were a few different reasons that John liked to take me out on his bike. He knew I enjoyed the thrill, the leather, and lastly, he knew I was almost always horny the second we got home after a long ride.

We approached a stoplight that had just turned red, which is when John’s hand usually found mine around his waist. I had dropped my hands to his thighs, running my fingertips along the inside of them. He grabbed one of my hands and laced our fingers together. I trailed the fingers of my free hand up, dangerously close to his groin.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” his voice gritted through his teeth.

“You know what I’m doing, John,” I murmured, sliding my fingers under his shirt and flicking open the button of his jeans. I slid my hand into his jeans, wrapping my fingers around his half-hard length.

“We’re in public,” he growled, trying not to turn his head too suddenly to see our surroundings.

“When have you ever followed the rules, John?”

Before he could respond, a honk from behind us told us that the light was green. My free arm tightened around him as he sped off, my fingers clutching his belt loops on the opposite side of my arm.

“You couldn’t wait ‘til we got home?” he moaned as my fingers paid attention to his head. He had slowed his speed slightly, compared to how fast we zipped through traffic earlier.

“I don’t even think I can make it to the living room, if I’m being honest,” I punctuated with a firm stroke.

Luckily, we weren’t too far from home, so we made it back in one piece. I could tell he wanted to race home and was growing impatient with the teasing. That wasn’t to say that John wasn’t mildly pissed that I put us in possible danger, even if I could tell he was enjoying himself.

“Off,” his voice demanded over the speakers as we parked in the garage.

I obliged, scrambling off the bike and shedding my boots and helmet. I glanced over at him as he swung his leg off the bike, not even bothering to button his jeans back up. He tilted the bike toward his body, kicking the center stand down until it hit the floor. His foot stepped forcefully on the metal stand, his hand gripping the rear handle until the bike lifted up and was perfectly balanced on the center stand. He swung his leg back over the bike, standing on his feet on either side of it. He was so tall that even with the bike raised on the stand, his ass wasn’t touching the seat.

John pushed the visor of his helmet up, his darkened eyes meeting mine. He beckoned me with an outstretched hand, grasping my own hand when I was in reach. He tugged me close to him, catching me around the waist while my hand flew to the first thing in front of me to keep balance; his helmet. My hand wrapped firmly around the bottom half of the open helmet, where the visor shuts.

“I want these off, now,” he demanded, as his hand slid over the back of my jeans.

John watched in silence as I stepped back and shed my jeans and panties in one go. He stepped back so he was hovering over the back edge of the seat, making room for me in front of him.

“Sit,” he said, motioning with his hand in front of him.

I sat on the seat, facing him, so my back was to the handlebars. My feet rested on the front foot pegs, causing my knees to bend towards John. As I sat, I realized that the bike was running this whole time, vibrating underneath me. Only then did he take the helmet off, letting it drop from his fingers over the side of the bike. He stepped closer, guiding my legs around him and cradling my back with his hands. His eyes were intense, and I had half a mind to look away, but I didn’t. I nervously played with the collar of his jacket as waited for him to speak.

“You’re lucky I know how to keep my composure while driving. We both could have been seriously hurt,” he stated.

“I’m sorry, John, I promise—”

One of his hands came up, cupping my jaw and pushing his thumb past my lips until I was silent.

“Quiet, let me finish, please,” he murmured softly. “I’m not mad at you. You know I still enjoyed it, despite the danger?”

I nodded against his palm.

“Good. I know you were trying to please me, but a little warning would have been nice.”

I nodded again in understanding.

John removed his thumb, replacing it with his lips. He pressed me further into the bike and ground his jean-clad hips against mine. I moaned against his mouth, relishing the way his entire body responded to the noise by pressing harder and incorporating his teeth.

“Turn over for me, baby,” he requested. He stood up straight to give me room to do so. I pressed one knee into the seat, pushing my body up until my face was level with his. He was happy to entertain my need for a kiss, but only for a short while until his hands were turning my hips.

I positioned myself so that I was sitting correctly on the bike. I shrugged my jacket off, tossing it on the floor next to us. His face immediately found its way into my neck, where his teeth and tongue grazed skin and left marks behind. He finally dragged the zipper of his jeans down and pushed the waistband down as far as he could. One of his hands coaxed me to lean forward until my forearms were resting on the gas tank. His hand dipped between us, feeling where I had dripped on to the leather seat.

“Was this your intention? To get me to fuck you on the bike?” he rumbled, running a hand under my shirt and skating across my back.

“Y-yes, John,” I agreed, my breath catching in my throat as his finger pushed inside of me. I whimpered as he removed his finger, hearing the pop of his finger leaving his mouth.

“Good girl, you got me.”

He rubbed the head of his cock against me, grasping my hip firmly every time I jumped at the touch. In one swift movement, he was fully seated inside me causing me to grasp at the inner portion of the handlebars. The vibration from the bike aided in heightening the pleasure of every stroke he filled me with. His hands hooked under my legs and lifted slightly. His fingers found my clit and spread the surrounding folds before lowering me back to the seat. I gasped as my nerves made direct contact with the rumbling seat. One of his hands disappeared, but I knew immediately where it went as I felt the rumbling of the engine intensify. He leaned over my back, keeping one hand on the throttle while the other wrapped under me and held the junction of my chest and neck. Any sounds we made at that point were immediately drowned out by the engine echoing in the garage.  

I clamped down around him as the engine sent me over the edge, trying my best to not go entirely limp as John continued. His hand abandoned my neck and wound itself in my hair, pulling back slightly as he chased his own release. The hand he had on the throttle slipped, causing the engine to rev more intensely than he was intending. Spasms wracked my body as the vibrations coursed through my overly sensitive skin. It ended up helping John as I tensed harder around him, his hips driving hard one more time before he came undone. His hand dropped from the throttle, allowing the bike to resume its idle state. I was finally able to hear him and the last ragged moan that dropped from his lips. My fingers ached as I released the center of the handlebars and rested my forearms on the gas tank. My head dropped slightly below my shoulders while I listened to John catch his breath above me. He pressed his chest against my back and framed my arms with his, effectively cradling me with his body. He kissed the top of my shoulder, my temple, then sighed contently against my cheek.

“Let’s go shower, sweetheart,” he murmured.

“You've gotta get off me first, John,” I replied, lazily smiling as he kissed my cheek.

He straightened back up and groaned at the effort it took to get off of the bike. He stretched his legs briefly and tucked himself back into his pants. His eyes dropped to the puddle we left on his leather seat, his teeth clenching in a grimace. He grabbed a shop towel and wiped it after I got up. I grabbed my discarded clothes and was just about to head inside when John's arms snaked around me.

“Since this was your idea, I’m gonna let you detail the seat tomorrow,” he said quickly, sinking his teeth into my shoulder and stalking away inside the house.

“Yea, yea,” I drew out sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his retreating form as I followed him inside. He was already halfway across the house by the time I got through the threshold.

“Roll your eyes at me again and see what happens!” he shouted, not even turning around as he entered the bedroom.


End file.
